Bunny Kisses
by doc100
Summary: Another adventure in the life of the Rabbs as they celebrate the Easter holiday. This story involves my Rabb family from the 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate' series. This was written in response to a challenge.


**Bunny Kisses** by doc

_**AN:** This is my answer to the April 2007 HBX Challenge._

_Wolfelady, this one is for you…you asked for sappy and Easter. Lately my challenge pieces have been a little intense and 'gut-wrenching' to write, so this time I opted for light. Real life has been a bit tense & exhausting of late. And since it's Easter today…and Wolfelady asked so nicely… My sappy Rabbs are making a holiday appearance. This piece of 'Chocolate Egg Fluff' is set in the spring of 2014 and follows on the heels of my last Rabb family story, 'You're All I Want For Christmas.'_

_The Rabb kids, Ben, Connor & Ellie, are now ages 7, 4 and 3 years, respectively. The family pets are still Molly, Suzy-Q and Toby…for now anyways. After all, who can resist something soft and fluffy as a special Easter treat? As long as it's only in fiction…in real life, skip the fuzzy bunnies and chicks and go for the chocolate variety instead._

_Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all get a chance to enjoy some great food and family fun._

_**xxxxx**_

_Don't blame Mom for any grammar or spelling errors. I finished this story late last night and wanted to post it for Easter. Mom, 'my faithful finder and keeper' of all things related to spelling and grammar, didn't have a chance to peruse this tale…all mistakes are mine. Especially the transposing of…him and he…and she and her…can't quite figure that habit out. Oh well, I guess I can blame the mistakes of my befuddled mind on a glaring lack of sleep and a chocolate-high! _

_Disclaimer and Credits: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

**

xxxxxxxxxx XXXXX xxxxxxxxxx

**

**Bunny Kisses**

11:30

Easter Day

20 April 2014

The Burnett House

La Jolla, California

She sat watching her children on an Easter egg hunt. Dressed to the nines in Easter finery, she feared their clothes would never survive the events of the day, grass stains, chocolate and all. Her youngest son sent up another whoop of success and bounded to his feet in search of the next hidden treasure. Little did he know the special treat that awaited him just around the next bend. His soft silky hair fluttered in the warm ocean breeze, and she smiled as a heavy wind gust tipped the edges of his collar over his head. She realized that this year would be the end of his 'little boy' suits, but she couldn't resist the urge to dress him as a sailor just once more. The navy and white linen conjured up fond memories of her favorite sailor from the past. By next Easter, just like his big brother, he would insist that 'short pants were for babies…not big boys like him!' But just for one more moment, she wanted to keep him small…they were growing so fast.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek. Mother's instinct kicked in and she jumped to take flight toward the noise, but instead, immediately calmed and smiled at the sight. Her son had found Gummy's special Easter treat. Her children all flocked in excitement to admire and greet the soft gentle beast. She exhaled in mild frustration at the mirth-filled scene, sending a few strands of her hair floating away in the breeze. It was going to take double fortitude to withstand the begging pouts and protests surely to follow at the end of the day. That strength of reason seemed to come easier in pairs, but without her husband at her side to add a unified front, she wasn't certain she could withstand the pleas of her brood when it came time to leave behind the beloved new pet.

She glanced out to the sea trying to control the sudden sting of tears that flashed in her eyes at the overwhelming sense of aloneness…of missing him. She hated it when they had to spend time apart. She'd always had a difficult time being away from him, but that feeling had intensified over the years. She grimaced at the bittersweet memory of an engagement party many years afore…the sweet of the kiss…the bitter sadness of the goodbye. She'd told him then that they were getting too good at saying goodbye. Truth was, they were never very good at the goodbyes; they were just experts at portraying an unaffected façade. A false bravado that declared to everyone, even themselves, that those farewells were for the best of all involved.

For the best…who were they kidding? She sighed in remembered anguish of all the old wounds…pursuit of other dreams…other careers…other loves. But somehow they'd always played it all wrong. Putting up a brave front, pretending to accept what the other seemed to desire most, when all it would have taken was a single word to change the ending and to right the wrong. Flying…private practice…other whims…freedom from responsibility. Funny, despite all those goodbyes, they always found their way back…back to each other…back to their home. And now they were so intertwined and dependent on the other, it was as if they were one…one heart…one soul…one being. It was hard to breath when the other wasn't near.

She glanced back toward her children and smiled at their fun. Not wanting to interject her melancholy mood into the happy festivities of the day, she wandered further from the house to the edge of the bluff. Taking in the tranquility of the cresting ocean waves, she escaped into her memories once again. Her heart ached with loneliness in a chest two thousand miles away. She knew he was having just as much trouble as her. Importance of meetings or not, it was a holiday to be enjoyed with family and friends, and he hated being away.

Goodbyes indeed…they were so much better at hello's now. She closed her eyes and slipped further into her thoughts. He'd only been gone a few days…

**xxxxx**

His leg jiggled in barely contained frustration, and she laid a gentle hand upon his thigh to still the nervous habit. He caught her smirk from the corner of his eye and threw her a contrite smile, knowing she could read him so well.

"Harm, I know you don't wanna go," she softly spoke as her fingers stroked circles over his leg.

"Why does it have to be over the Easter holiday," he snorted in disgust then grimaced when his daughter stirred in her sleep.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't wanna be away, but this senate panel controls the funding for important childhood issues."

"I know," his voice softened, "…they could decide to cut the state funding for the legal services that allow our kids to have their say in court. And without that…"

"…we couldn't do the job we need to do," she finished his thoughts.

"But why does it have to be this week?" he huffed once again.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "…but the Governor specifically asked for you to speak at these hearings. He knows no one can resist your impassioned pleas," she gave him a sly wink to lighten the mood, "…or is it your charm."

"The kids are gonna hate me," he groused.

"No, they won't…I won't let them. They know you wanna be here on Easter, but this meeting is important."

"Not more important than them," his anguished voice implored.

"And they know that too," she consoled in return.

"Do they?"

His eyes took in his daughter, sprawled in sleep across his lap. He smiled again at the furry white bunny ears perched on her head. They had become her new favorite hair adornment in honor of the upcoming holiday. Ellie had refused to go anywhere without them, and Mac had been forced to invent new ways to keep them on her head. Currently, the rabbit-ear headpiece was attached by an intricate network of tiny braids that weaved around the headband and ended in a sprout of curly pigtails over her ears.

His heart ached at the thought of missing her first Easter egg hunt. He gently cupped her cheek with his palm and brushed his thumb over her lips. She puckered in response before opening her small mouth and sucking the tip inside over the top of her tongue. He smiled at the instinctive baby behavior. She was growing up so fast, but in her sleep she was still his baby girl. Her mouth rhythmically suckled at his thumb just the way she did her own. Where had the time gone? Wasn't it but a moment ago that she nursed at her mother's breast or took her first step? His heart lurched in his throat knowing he was going to miss another of her momentous special days.

Mac noticed the crestfallen look and soothed, "I promise to take lots of pictures."

"It's not the same," his eyes darkened, "…I missed her birthday last year."

"Oh sweetheart, she doesn't even remember…"

"But I do," he berated himself further. "She's growing up so fast, Mac. I was just thinking…it seems like yesterday that she started to walk. I don't wanna miss out on a day in her life…or her brothers either."

"I know," she reached over to brush a wisp of hair from her daughter's face. Ellie stirred to the touch and wrapped her fingers around her Daddy's thumb, sucking it more firmly into her mouth.

Harm smiled at the tickling sensation, "Seems like it was yesterday that she was a sprit of a thing learning to do that at your breast. She was so small back then…I was afraid she would break." His voice grew more introspective and quiet at the cherished remembrance.

Mac's rubbed her face into his arm and smiled at the memories of days past. "Our four percent miracle…"

"No…our one in million lifetime chance," he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"She still does sometimes, you know…"

"Does what?"

"Ah, that…" her cheeks blushed bright.

"Really?" his brow rose in question. "I thought she stopped."

"Mostly, but sometimes when she hurt or sick…and Daddy's not around…"

He frowned further in question. "Oh come on, Harm. You know she's a Daddy's girl…you're the only one that can rock her to sleep at night."

"Maybe so," he grinned with unexpected contentment at that remark.

"Me too," her voice dropped to a hushed whisper.

"You too what?"

Her eyes flicked to the floor, as she picked a piece of lint off his pants. "I can't sleep without you either."

"I know," he kissed her hair once more.

Suddenly the intercom squawked to life announcing the imminent departure of his flight.

"I gotta go," he shifted Ellie in his arms and rose to his feet. Mac stood beside him and reached for their toddler.

"I got her…walk me to the security gate?"

"Sure," she lifted his briefcase from the floor and followed at his side, slipping a hand into his.

He paused outside the gate and pulled her into his arms. She looked up with tears in her eyes, and he leaned down to kiss them away, murmuring against her closed lids, "Hey, none of that."

"I'm sorry," she choked her reply.

"I know…I'll be back in a week," his eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you more," he deepened the kiss then handed off his daughter and briskly disappeared from sight.

**xxxxx**

She blinked away the memory then rubbed her bare arms to shake off the cold that was her ever-present companion whenever he was far away. _'He's only been gone for four days,'_ she chided herself. "Four nights," she grumbled aloud in exhausted agony. She'd been right…neither of his girls had slept well. Ellie refused to stay in her bed, crying for hours that first night. She'd finally relented and tucked her daughter safe to her side in the big empty master bed. Ellie had finally drifted off to sleep nuzzled at her mother's breast. Her daughter's gentle tugging matching the ache of her lonely heart. Sleep had for the most part been elusive for the last several nights. No, they were definitely not good at saying goodbye.

She stretched her arms overhead trying to work the kinks out of her neck. "Only three more days," she encouraged herself. She could handle anything for a few days, she straightened her spine, before that little voice deep inside her heart chimed in, _'it's not the days…it's the nights.'_ She yawned in tired reply and contemplated returning to the Easter egg fun.

As she turned toward the side gardens in search of her brood, she felt that familiar pull of her heart and the hair stand on the back of her neck. Pausing in place, she closed her eyes and waited a moment for it to pass. Sometimes, she swore she could sense when he was thinking about her…sending his love in thoughts on the wind…heart speaking to heart. She shivered at the welcomed feeling of warmth and concentrated with all her mind. It was almost as if she could feel his fingers trace up her arms…then his lips on the back of her neck. She didn't dare move lest she break the spell…

"Daddee…DADDEE!!" she heard Ellie's jubilant shriek.

Leaning against the firm wall of chest at her back, she smiled in overwhelming relief, "You're home?"

His lips wandered up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear, "Finished early…couldn't stand to be away."

She closed her eyes as a tear escaped, "But…supposed to be...gone…"

"I know," he turned her around and tucked her into his arms, "…but you know me when I'm on a mission…nothing can stop me or slow me down." She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his cologne. He rubbed his cheek across her hair, reveling in the missed scent.

"A mission?" she asked with trembling voice.

"To get home to my family for Easter." He tipped her face up to his and whispered, "…to you," before gently kissing her lips.

They were interrupted when a barreling whirlwind collided with their legs, "Daddee's home!"

He lifted his daughter high in the air to her squeals of delight then hugged her securely to his chest. Her little arms wrapped around his neck, hanging on for dear life. "Daddee home…Daddee home! Miss you, Daddee!"

He smiled when her sticky fingers burrowed into his hair, "Daddy missed you too, Ellie Bean."

Ellie pulled back with eyes wide, "Daddee see Misser Fwoppy!"

Harm chuckled at the excited expression in her eyes, "Who's Mister Floppy?" Ellie wrinkled her face and wiggled her nose. He laughed harder, "What'cha doing, sweet pea?"

She firmly grasped his cheeks in her chubby chocolate covered hands and wiggled her nose against his, giggling all the while, "Bunny Kisses, Daddee!"

"Bunny kisses, huh?"

She tipped her head to the side and flashed him her Ellie-grin, "Yesss…bunny kisses!"

"Can Daddy have an Ellie kiss?" he asked with mild reserve, while eyeing her sticky brown mouth.

She giggled once more, before grabbing his face and placing a loud 'mawa' on his lips. He grimaced at Mac, "I think a kiss on the cheek would've sufficed."

She shrugged, "You asked for it, Sailor."

He licked his lips, "Mmmm…chocolate."

Ellie nodded her head; curls flying wild, "Chocowit Easser Bunnies are yummy!"

"Uh Mac, do you think maybe we should get her out of these fancy dudes?"

Mac reached into her pocket to retrieve a packet of Wet-Ones and wiped her daughter's face and hands. Pausing a moment to stare at her beloved pair, the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"What's a matter, Mac? Did you miss a spot?" he studied his daughter with more care.

"Just one," she reached up and wiped a smudge of chocolate from his cheek with a grin.

"Thanks a lot, sweetheart," he rolled his eyes. "Think you can help me get her outta this dress?"

"Sure."

Once the little girl was stripped of her ruffles and lace, she wiggled out of her father's arms and took off across the yard, yelling in her wake, "Bunny…Daddee COME!"

"Uh…Mac, did you bring her some other play clothes to put on?" He watched as his little elfin sprit danced away on her tiptoes, the lace of her ruffled panties fluttering in the breeze.

"Nah, she can run around in her underwear."

He raised a brow, "Just so she's not doing that when she's sixteen."

Mac shook her head and winked, "Nope, by then she'll be running around in a bikini."

His eyes widened in shock before he groused back with a stern glare, "No way…nah-uh, over my dead body! No bikinis…and no teenage boys! If she plans to run around in a swimsuit, she'll find herself locked in her room quicker then she can say 'But Daddy, everyone's doing it.' Especially, if she looks like her mom!"

"We'll see," giggled Mac.

"No Marine, that's a promise you can take to the bank! And I don't make promises…"

"…that you don't intend to keep!" she giggled louder when he stalked her way.

"DADDEE, come see da bunny!"

"Yeah Daddy, come see Mister Floppy," he heard his youngest son chime in.

Harm looked questioningly at his wife, "What bunny are they talking about?"

"Umm, your newest pet?"

"What? Oh no, we already have enough! I don't remember us discussing the addition of a rabbit to the mix!"

"Don't look at me," she gave him an innocent pout, "…you're folks brought the rabbit. Actually, a friend of your mom's breeds American Fuzzy Lops. The rabbit belonged to her daughter's family, but the kids ended up being allergic…"

"Mac, we don't need…"

"Hey, you don't have to convince me…and by the way, Sailor, I didn't agree to anything. But just so you know, Mister Floppy is a sweet 2-year old rabbit, who's litter box trained & used to being around kids."

"But YOU didn't promise them anything," he eyed her with arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"No Sailor, I did NOT. I told them Gummy and Papa were babysitting the rabbit for a friend until they could find a new home."

"Uh-huh, OUR home?"

"Noooo," she grinned back.

"Daaddeee!" Connor bellowed with a large bunny clutched to his chest, "…come see my new friend!"

"But WE'RE NOT taking him home?" Harm rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sailor," she reached for his hand and dragged him behind, "…let's assemble the troops. And by the way, who was it that brought home the hamster for Ben?"

"But Mac…"

"Don't…but Mac…me!"

Harm dropped to the ground beside his son, "What'cha got there?"

"My new bunny," Conner beamed.

"Ah…about that, buddy…we can't really take the rabbit home."

"But Daddy…"

"Connor, we already have three pets."

"Na-huh," the little boy pouted back, "…we always had Molly, then Ellie gotted Suzy-Q and Ben gotted Toby. Nobody ever gotted me a pet, Daddy," his lower lip quivered with each listed offense.

"But Connor, a rabbit is a really big responsibility."

"What's a sponsi…sponsibilly?"

Harm reached out to run his fingers through the rabbit's soft fur, "That means someone has to take care of Mister Floppy."

"I can do that, Daddy!" Conner bounced with excitement.

"Wait a minute, son…you don't even know what that means."

"YES, I DO! It means I have to feed him and give him water…and brush him…and clean out his cage! Just like Ben does with Toby!"

"Yes, but Connor…."

"Pleeeese Daddy, I prooomisse to take care of him. And to be good. And to never ask for anything else…ever. Pleeesssseee!"

Harm turned to his wife, "Mac, could you help me out here?"

"Nope! You're doing fine."

"Thanks a lot," he mumbled under his breath.

"So Daddy, can I keep him? Pleeesssee!"

"We'll see," he sighed.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Connor threw himself at his father's chest.

"But I didn't…."

"BEN! ELLIE! DADDY SAID YES!"

"But I didn't…."

"Give it up, Flyboy. You've already lost the cause," Mac shook her head with a grin.

"How did he get 'yes' out of 'we'll see'?"

"'Cuz they know you're a push-over."

"AM NOT!"

"You are too," she laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. Sometimes he acted just like one of the kids.

"I do NOT give into everything they want," he scowled.

"No…of course not…not the important stuff anyways. But when it comes to fun-stuff, you're the first to give in."

"I am not!"

"Oh right…'Mr. I brought home a hamster, because I couldn't stand to look at Ben's sad face'."

"Well, that was different…you should've seen him in that pet store. He looked like he lost his best friend. But I don't usually give in."

Mac raised a brow in disagreement, "Let's ask your kids!"

"What?"

"Hey Ellie, who's the boss?"

Ellie glanced up from her perch next to the newest Rabb four-legged family member, "What you say, Mama?"

"Who's the boss?"

"Mama da boss," Ellie pointed at Mac and grinned.

"NO! Daddy's the boss," Harm corrected.

Ellie giggled, "Noooo, Mama da boss! Daddee funny."

Harm glared at his wife, "Alright, what did you do to her while I was gone?"

"Nothing Sailor, let's just say…they know who to ask first if they want a favor."

"I am not a pushover!"

"I didn't say you were," she nudged at his arms until she wiggled inside. "You're a good dad, sweetheart. You stand firm when it's important," she kissed his neck under his chin, "…but you're also loving and giving when it matters too." Her lips meandered their way up to his, "And besides, I missed you…and I don't wanna fight."

"Me either," he nibbled on hers.

"Come on, darlings…dinner's ready!" Trish announced.

He tipped his forehead against Mac's and sighed, "Our family has the worst timing."

"You can say that again," she squeezed his chest in one final hug, before looping her arm around his waist and tugging him toward the table.

"Dinner looks great, Mom," he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so glad you made it home, darling. I knew you wouldn't miss Easter this year," Trish helped settle her grandchildren around the table. "How was the Senate committee?"

"We managed to secure funding in the budget for this next fiscal year."

"That's great, son," Frank added as he scooped a serving of green beans onto Conner's plate. "Do you wanna give thanks for the blessings of this year…or should I?"

"I'd love to, Dad. Let's bow our heads…"

**xxxxx**

Harm stretched in his seat, seeking a position of comfort, while struggling to breathe. Glancing off to the side of the patio, he smiled at the sight of Ellie sound asleep in her grandmother's arms. Looking in the opposite direction, toward the side gardens, he found Frank and the boys enthralled with the new rabbit. Frank looked up with a smile of pride and nodded at his stepson. Harm understood the unvoiced message; all was well and accounted-for. Inhaling deeply once more, he groaned.

"You okay there, Sailor?" Mac quizzed at his side.

"Yeah, just ate too much," he stood from the table and extended his hand, "…walk with me?"

"What about the kids?"

"Mom's got Ellie and Frank's watching the boys," he tugged her toward the stairs leading to the beach. "I suspect our sons will be engrossed with their newest pet for quite some time."

"We're keeping him, huh?" she chuckled softly.

"Doubt I could persuade them otherwise, even if I tried," he tucked her close to his side as they descended the stairs. "Four pets, Mac? What are we gonna do with four? I swear the others already plot against us, as it is."

"Harm, they're pets…they do what we command."

"Yeah, you just keep believing that, sweetheart. I think we do their bidding most of the time." She laughed at the silliness of his statement. "I'm serious, Mac. Sometimes, when I look in Molly's eyes…I swear she's wise beyond her years. It's almost as if she understands the secrets of the world. And don't get me started on that cat…Suzy Q is…well, Suzy-Q…mischievous and trouble with a capital 'T'."

"What about Toby," she challenged with a grin.

"Mmmm, Toby's actually pretty quiet…although, there was that whole closet fiasco with Suzy. When was that…Valentine's a year last?"

"Uh-hmm, we were fighting…or rather NOT talking. At least, the animal's set us straight; although, I'm still not certain what happened with that closet door."

He came to a halt in the sand at the base of the stairs and pulled her into his arms, "At least, we weren't fighting anymore after that mysterious imposed lockdown…but I wouldn't say we were TALKING either."

She leaned into his chest, "Oh, we were talking…just not with words."

He hugged her tighter within the circle of his arms, "I like that kind of talking best. We don't need words…we say everything with…"

"…actions," she leaned up to kiss his lips, "…my favorite kind."

"Mmmm," he kissed her back, "…mine…too."

He led her toward their favorite spot on the beach, a cove hidden back under the bluff. She stopped with mouth agape, "Where'd this come from?"

He ducked under the edge of the pergola's roof and tugged her over to a chaise lounge, "Mom had it built a couple months ago. I guess she figured we spent so much time down here alone…especially on Christmas Eve," he pulled her down on the cushioned lounger next to him, "…that we needed something more comfortable than a driftwood bench."

She snuggled contentedly into his side and rested her head on his chest just under his chin. "This is comfortable," she yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little," she yawned again and began running her fingers over his chest, enjoying the soft weave of his light silk sweater.

He cocked his head back to catch her eye, "Thanks for the sweater by the way. I found it tucked in my suitcase when I checked into the hotel in Washington."

"I wanted you to have something soft for Easter," her fingers trailed back down his chest and under the sweater to caress the skin beneath.

His fingers weren't idle either and stroked up her back and under the hem of her blouse, "I see you found your Easter gift as well."

"Uh-humm, thank you…your mom gave it to me yesterday. I take it you didn't like the dress I picked out?"

"No…no, I loved the dress…you'll have to wear it when we go out to dinner some night soon. But this 2-piece outfit has certain advantages over that dress."

"I see that…or rather feel it," she chuckled when his fingers stroked further up her back.

They were interrupted by the laughter of their children. Ben came running to their side carrying a large wooden model of a sailboat complete with huge mainsail, "Daddy, Papa got us a sailboat. He's gonna help us sail it off the pier down the shore. Do you wanna come too?"

"Not right now, buddy. Mama and Daddy are resting for a while, but maybe later."

"Okay," he ran out to the water's edge, "…come on, Papa!"

They watched their youngest son jump through the surf, giggling when the shallow waves tickled his feet. Harm smiled with loving warmth when Frank took Connor's hand and helped him leapfrog across the sand.

"What are you smiling at?" she ran a finger over his lower lip.

"Frank…he really is a great dad and grandfather. I wish I'd given him more of a chance to be that when I was young," his smile faded into painful remorse at the thought.

"Frank knows you love and respect him, sweetheart."

"I know, but…" his smile returned, determined not to surrender to regret on this beautiful warm family holiday, "…thanks for reminding me," he leaned in to capture her lips.

They heard a chorused "YUCK" followed by thunderous bubbling laughter and couldn't help but join in the fun. Ben's voice carried on the wind as he followed his grandfather down the shore, "Papa, how come Daddy's always making 'kissy-faces' with Mama...it's kinda gross?"

They both smiled in anticipation waiting for Frank's reply, "You don't like your Mama's kisses?"

"Yeah, but on the cheek…NOT THE MOUTH!" he puckered up his nose in a sour display of disgust.

Frank chuckled, "Just you wait, Benjamin my son…just you wait. When you get older…."

"No way, Papa…that's yucky! I'm not kissing girls!"

"Yucky!" Connor chimed in.

"We'll see," Frank winked back.

"Papa, do you like to kiss Gummy?"

"You bet I do!"

"Groooss! Papa, can we go sail the boat now?" Frank placed a hand on each of his grandsons' shoulders and directed them down the shore.

Mac laughed aloud at her son's theatrics, "Guess those kissing lessons you gave him as a baby didn't take."

Harm joined in her mirth, "Maybe Ellie can teach him how to give the girls a bunny kiss. Of course, when he's older…I could…"

"Don't even think about it! You'll be allowed to teach him how to kiss, when Ellie gets to wear that bikini…"

"Not gonna happen!" he gleefully bantered back and glanced down the shore after his sons. "How'd you talk Connor into wearing that sailor suit? I thought he refused to wear short pants?"

She laid her head back down on his chest, "I told him he looked handsome, like another sailor I know."

"Holding out on me, Marine?"

"Oh yeah, just waiting for you to leave town, so I could spend time with your miniature clone." She sighed in contentment when his fingers began to dance across the skin of her back once more. "How about you? Find any captivating ladies in port, Sailor?"

"Only one port for me…and I'm partial to marines myself." His fingers caressed up her back and over her bra clasp to her shoulder, then headed down for the return trip. He skipped over the clasp and then darted underneath with a frustrated sigh. Finally, he released the clasp with a flick of his fingers, and smiled with delight against her hair, when his hand stroked unimpeded up the bare skin of her back.

"That bugging you was it?" she grinned and elbowed his side.

"Yep, you know me…I believe in doing a thorough investigation. As an aviator, I need to have a detailed understanding of the terrain."

She giggled into his chest, "That's a good one…you ever try that on some gullible girl in your cockier fighter jock days?"

"Nope, saved my charting of marine topography for you," he grinned at the contrived seriousness of their conversation.

"I'd say you're pretty familiar with this marine's topography, after all these years, not much left to chart. Besides, you plan on teaching our son that little flick of the wrist maneuver?"

"Nope, he'll have to figure that one out for himself, in…oh, say 30 or 40 years. As for your topography, my dear marine," he rolled them both onto their sides so he could stare in her eyes, "…I will never grow tired of the study and charting of you." He captured her lips in a deep soul-searching quest of their hearts.

"Promise?" she sighed out of breath when they broke.

"Absolutely," he nuzzled her nose. She slipped her cheek next to his and rubbed with a contented sigh. "You still with me?" he softly asked.

"Yeah," she yawned, "…I just didn't sleep well when you were gone…never do."

"Me neither," he yawned back deciding her state of exhaustion was contagious. "Guess we're stuck with each other…for now until..."

"Eternity?"

"Yeah, forever and a day will do. I missed you, sweetheart," he lulled against the soft silk of her neck, finding tranquility and peace in the scent of her.

"I missed you, too…I hate goodbyes, Harm," tears threatened in her tired voice.

He clasped her hand to his and intertwined their fingers, "I remember a time when you said we'd gotten too good at saying goodbye."

"I lied," her voice broke.

"I know…me too. I should have called you on that remark back then."

"We're so much better at hello's," she smiled softly and stroked the back of her fingers over his cheek.

He lifted their joined hands and kissed her wedding band, "Yeah, we are…"

She leaned further into his touch and nibbled on his lips, "And this…"

"Definitely this," he kissed her back.

"And I love you's?" was whispered into his mouth with barely a sound.

"And I do," he gasped against hers, "…love you."

"Forever and always?"

"To the moon and back."

_The End...for now?_


End file.
